


Duties

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [14]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: Gen, arabian night AU, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1608296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't remember why exactly he takes this role of supervising the harem quarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duties

"I'm sure I put it around here before I went to sleep last night!" Masyu exclaims in panicky voice, throwing pillows and blanket on to the floor as he rummages his bed.

Mario is trying to be helpful by pointing to some spots Masyu might have missed and that only causes Masyu to almost flip his bed over. Masyu groans in frustration. "Are you sure you don't see it, Mario? You were here just before I went to sleep."

Mario shakes his head firmly. 

"May be you brought it to your chamber by accident? I won't be mad at you. Come on , let's check your chamber!" Masyu grabs Mario by the elbow and Mario shakes him off; throwing another meaningful look at Masyu.

Masyu throws his body on to his messy bed and groans again. "I love that story book! Now what should I say to Prince Seiya if he asked me about that book?"

Mario only shrugs. He takes the initiative to pick up Masyu's pillows from the floor and throws them at Masyu's direction. A couple hit Masyu on the face but Masyu is too distracted to care.

"What is this?"

Mario turns his head while Masyu immediately sits up. Yusuke is standing on the doorway, wearing a horrified look at the state of Masyu's chamber. The brown haired boy invites himself to come in, picking some articles of clothing lying on the floor. "I think I've told you that Prince Seiya will come to inspect after lunch so I expect you to tidy your chamber, not turning it in to a dog kennel."

Mario nods in agreement while Yusuke folds the clothes and throws them in to an opened chest. Masyu pouts a little, "I've tidied my chamber but I can't find the story book Prince Seiya bought me the other day. What should I do, Yusukeeee?"

Yusuke frowns, "Story book?"

"I put it near my bed but now it's gone missing!" Masyu whines.

He gets a sigh as an answer. “I’m sure if you put your things properly, you’ll find it in no time. Now, would you please tidy your chamber? His Highness will be here soon.”

Mario throws a my-thought-exactly look at Masyu and the boy grumbles.

“Do I need to send Yuuki to help you?” Yusuke raises an eyebrow.

“Don’t you dare!” Masyu exclaims, “He’ll just rummage through my things and ask creepy questions! Mario, would you help?”

Mario, who already takes a step to stand beside Yusuke, shakes his head while throwing a toothy grin to Masyu. “I believe Mario has other things to do,” Yusuke chides in again, “and immediately go to the hall once you’re finished, please. You need to help Makki to change the draperies.”

Mario follows Yusuke out of Masyu’s chamber, linking his arm around Yusuke’s. Yusuke takes a glance at the mute boy and smiles as he sees the wide grin on Mario’s face. “You look happy,” he comments.

Mario nods his head and makes some movement with his free arm. Yusuke translates it as something to do with some birds. Mario loves birds. He likes spending his time in the palace’s menageries, watching the colorful pretty birds and listening to them chirp and sing. Yusuke smiles again. He pats Mario’s upper arm and points to an alleyway, “I need to see how the others are doing. Since I’m sure Masyu won’t finish any time soon, would you mind helping Makki with the draperies, instead?”

Mario forms a circle with his thumb and index finger, winking as he does so. Yusuke thanks him and they part ways. Yusuke peers in to every door he passes by. He can't remember why exactly he takes this role of supervising the harem quarters. He guesses it started since the others came in and Prince Seiya always asking him how they are doing and naturally the other boys also ask him about things since he appears to be the one who knows about things. 

Someya stumbles in to him when he’s about to turn at a corner. “Ah, Yusuke. I’ve been looking for you.”

“What is it?” Someya is one of the reliable ones so when he’s looking for Yusuke, Yusuke always afraid something is wrong.

Seeing the expression on Yusuke’s face, Someya laughs. He hands over a piece of parchment to Yusuke. “I’ve collected the list from the others. I forgot to give this to you last night, I’m sorry.”

“Oh,” Yusuke’s shoulders relax and he takes a look at the items listed on the parchment. “Well, I will take care of this later on. Would you mind putting this in my chamber?”

Someya shrugs, “Of course not. Oh, and I just came by the library to return a book for His Highness. Hideya asked why you seem to never come to the library anymore.”

Yusuke licks his lower lip and tries his best to put on a smile, “I have no reason to come to the library anymore. Have you done with your chores?” He quickly changes the subject.

Someya smiles back, “I have. I’ll just go and put this in your room. I’ll meet you at the hall.”

“Thank you,” Yusuke mutters just before Someya walks away. He takes a deep breath and clenches his fists a couple of times before turning away. He rarely sees Hideya now. Since that little incident in the library, Yusuke doesn’t dare to push his luck, let alone sneaking out to meet the young librarian. They meet occasionally; when the prince sends Yusuke to fetch something from the library or at small events at the palace, but they don’t get to talk much. He admits he’s missing the conversation with Hideya and hearing his name mentioned somehow makes him feel a bit lonely. But he doesn’t have time to think about it now. He has things to do. 

Truly, it’s soon forgotten as Yusuke sighs exasperatedly when he sees Tatsunari is still in the garden with Yuuki, practicing their sword dance. "Why are you still here?"

"Relax, Yacchan. You know I keep my chamber tidy all the time," Yuuki swirls a scimitar with one hand.

"And I don't have anything in my chamber so there's nothing to tidy, really." Tatsunari shrugs.

"So would you please go and clean yourselves?" Yuusuke raises his eyebrows to them.

Tatsunari frowns, “Is it that time already?”

Yusuke nods, “Yes. So, please?”

“Fine,” both boys relaxes their stances and hands their scimitars to a waiting servant.

“I’d send someone to help you groom,” Yusuke says as Tatsunari walks pass him.

“NO!” Tatsunari has a horrified look on his face as he eyeballs Yusuke. “You promised you’d never make me groom again!” He hisses.

Yusuke doesn’t flinch, “His Highness asked me to.”

Tatsunari gapes but closes his mouth again. He turns with a stomp and drags Yuuki with him, grumbling all the way to the bath house. Yusuke sighs. He never understands why Tatsunari is so against the idea of grooming. Everybody likes it. Even Yuuki likes it. But this is no time to wonder about that. He has many things to do. 

He continues walking through that isle, helping his fellow harems with several things they find difficulty doing. Before, he never considered himself as someone with many skills but now he’s able to do more just because these boys seems unable to do things by themselves (in exception of Someya, Yuuki, and Tatsunari). Take Ikkei for example; this boy somehow thinks himself is higher than everybody else in the harem quarters. Yusuke has to constantly make sure that Ikkei does his duties properly. He doesn’t know where Ikkei came from but Yusuke doesn’t care. They’re all here because the prince picked them so they have to live to his expectation or be thrown out to the streets.

That’s why Yusuke is a bit surprised when he finds Ikkei’s chamber is all clean and immaculate.

“What is that face?” Ikkei sulks at Yusuke, “Do you think I’m completely incapable to clean my chamber?”

Yusuke doesn’t answer immediately. His eyes wander around the chamber; having a hard time believing what he sees. His shoulders moves slowly, “No, of course not. I just wish you could keep it this way.” He then approaches Ikkei and tugs on Ikkei’s necklace, “Terrific. Would you come with me, then? We need to get to the hall.”

“Is it true?” Ikkei asks as he matches Yusuke’s steps walking to the front hall.

“What is?” Yusuke frowns.

“I heard that Prince Seiya’s new page is his little brother? How come we never heard of him before?”

“Did Yuuki tell you this?”

Ikkei shrugs, “Mario told me. So is it?”

“The only reason we never heard of him before is because it’s none of our business, Ikkei. We have our things to mind. Don’t meddle with other people’s.”

Ikkei pouts, “I was only asking. No need to be so offended.”

Yusuke takes a deep breath and sighs silently. “Forgive me. I didn’t mean to. Yes, His Highness did say they are brothers but I do not know anything else beside that.”

“See? How hard is it to say that?” Ikkei is still sulking. “What does he look like?”

“You will see.”

To Yusuke’s relieve, everybody has gathered at the front hall by the time he and Ikkei arrive. Tatsunari and Yuuki follows suit behind them and they settle themselves around the hall. As if on cue, the door is opened and the two guards change their position on each side of it. One of them knocks the butt of his spear against the floor, announcing the prince. Everybody bows down as the prince walks inside the hall, followed by a young man who is almost as tall as the prince.

Yusuke comes forward. He bows and kisses the prince’s offered hand.

“Everything looks nice, Yusuke.” Prince Seiya comments, bending down so he can drop a kiss on Yusuke’s cheek.

Yuusuke smiles a little, silently feeling a bit proud of himself.


End file.
